What I'd Do
by SamarieAtenari
Summary: My first NaruSasu Yaoi be warned its very hard core! im talking amost but not quite M rated plz read its good warning lots of kissing involved
1. Ramen!

I can't believe I actually made a yaoi Fan fiction! I tend not to do that sort of thing... oh well, please enjoy!

this is pretty intense, No 1 under 11 should read this, I'm serious don't unless you've had "The Talk".

oh and in this Fan Fiction Sasuke is A guy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did it would be better than it is now (OK maybe not)

What I'd Do

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said, walking out of his apartment. "Want to get some ramen at Ichiraku's?" Sasuke looked up and looked at Naruto so hard that Naruto shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Sure, why not." Sasuke said after a long time. "Great! I'll race you!" Naruto yelled taking of toward Ichiraku's Ramen. Sasuke sighed and took off after him.

"I won!" Naruto and Sasuke said in perfect harmony. "No I am!" they both said, still in sync. they both folded they're arms and looked the other way. "It looked to me like a tie!" Ichiraku said entering the ramen bar from the back room. Naruto then said, "let's find a seat so we can eat!" Sasuke nodded and followed after Naruto.

"I bet I can eat more Ramen than you!" Naruto said challenging Sasuke. "I bet you can't!" Sasuke said, taking up his challenge. "Hey Ichiraku! Get us about 19 bowls of ramen!" Naruto said. Ichiraku nodded and started making up the batch.

"Ok I'll say go!" Ichiraku said. "Ready? Set? GO!" Naruto and Sasuke started wolfing down large amounts of ramen until only one Bowl was left! And without even realizing it Naruto and Sasuke were eating out of the same bowl!

(you can guess what happened)

*SMOOCH!* Naruto and Sasuke collided! The were both shocked at first then slowly they're eyes closed and they began to enjoy the kiss ...1 ...2 ...3 .....7....10... eventually Sasuke and Naruto pulled apart, both were blushing and Ichiraku had long since left the room. "I guess we don't have to pay!" Naruto said gasping. "Yeah." Sasuke agreed also short of breath.

Naruto looked down and ate more ramen just to avoid Sasuke's eyes. Naruto stopped all of the sudden, his face was going red, then blue! Sasuke didn't know what to do, eventually instinct kicked in and he began doing the heimlich maneuver. Ichiraku came back in the room and you can bet what was running through his head, "OMG two boys are molesting each other in my restaurant!" he quickly left the building.

Naruto hacked up a big ball of clumped ramen on to the floor. "Feeling better?" Sasuke asked concerned. "Yeah, thanks Sasuke." Naruto said gasping like a fish. then sat down on the floor. Sasuke smiled down warmly at Naruto, then slowly he bent down, then closer, closer, and slowly they kissed, they're lips locked as if they were one. Naruto's initial surprise faded and his eyes fluttered shut. he grasped Sasuke's head closer and more tightly to his. Sasuke held Naruto close and slowly they parted taking deep breaths.

"Hey maybe we shouldn't be doing this here in public, what if we're seen?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and said, "yeah you're right let's go to my place!" Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah that's a good idea."

_Later at Sasuke's house_...

"I'm not going to eat ramen for a day because of what happened earlier." Naruto said still shaken from the incident. Sasuke shook his head, and said, "You just can't give up ramen for anything can you?" Naruto shook his head, "Nope!" Naruto was smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto. "Oh, just..." Naruto trailed off and walked over to Sasuke. "Huh?" Sasuke said as Naruto sat right next to him.

Naruto leaned in and grabbed Sasuke pulling him closer until they were nose to nose. Sasuke took the hint and they started to kiss. Not the 'I'm going to work be back soon' king of kiss I'm talking full blown make out kissing! They were easy at first then they became more fierce and were groping at each other. Small grunts and sighs good be heard from both Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, and Naruto happily obliged. The two boys started to kiss again, even more viciously then before. They both had severally tousled hair when they finally broke apart. Gasping Sasuke and Naruto lay down next to each other in what you could call a "comfort position".

_In the morning..._

Sasuke woke up to the smell of pancakes and ramen. Sasuke got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to find Naruto cooking, and pancakes and ramen were on a set table. "Naruto, you made breakfast?" Sasuke asked a little disoriented because he had always had to care for him self and was also relieved that he didn't have to worry about breakfast this morning. Naruto smiled and said, "Yep! Enjoy!" Sasuke nodded, "Thanks a lot, Naruto." He thanked him. "No problem!" Naruto said sitting down to his own meal.

Naruto suddenly keeled over clutching his stomach, "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, panic entering his voice. "Don't ...know ...get ...doctor." Naruto said through clenched teeth. "Yeah, sure just hold tight!" Sasuke said then scooped up Naruto and ran to the clinic.

please note I wrote this at 2 in the morning so excuse me if there are typos

ah i can't deal with anxiety my self!! I'm totally making this up as I go sooo sorry if its to odd for you

if this is too intense for you well... I warned you!


	2. End?

All right the next chapter!!! if you want to know the full lemon i'll email it to you if you put your e-mail in the review!

please no readers under 11 thanks! and i don't care if you're aloud to read teen rated things if you're under 11 you may need a teen with you so you under stand the themes in the story!

now to find out what happened!

Disclaimer: this story is completely fan based I don't own Naruto!! got that!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What I'd Do

"Well? What's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked the med nin. "Nothing serious, just food poisoning." The med nin replied. Sasuke's shoulders slumped in relief. "That's just like him, I can't believe he got me worried over food poisoning!" He said. "He'll need a full nights rest, he can stay here." the med nin said turning to the stack of papers on her desk. Sasuke nodded and asked, "May I go see him?" The med nin smiled and said, "Sure, just don't wake him." Sasuke thanked the med nin then headed down a corridor that led to Naruto's room.

Sasuke slowly opened the door to the room Naruto was in, to avoid creaking hinges. Sasuke walked over to the bed Naruto was laying in, then bent down and lightly brushed his lips against Naruto's forehead. Naruto shifted slightly in his sleep. Sasuke sat up and walked over to a seat by the window, ready to wait until Naruto woke up.

_The next day..._

"Hey Sasuke wake up!" came Naruto's voice. Sasuke opened his eyes, drearily. "Oh, you woke up!" Sasuke said looking Naruto over until he was satisfied nothing was wrong any more. "Yeah, want to get some ramen?" Naruto asked in his normal hyper active voice. "I thought you said you weren't going to eat ramen for awhile after what happened the other day!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto shook his head and said, "I said that i wouldn't eat ramen for a day, and it's been a day so i want to eat some ramen!" Sasuke smiled and put his arms around Naruto drawing him closer until they were so close you couldn't fit a sheet of paper between them. Seeing as Sasuke is at least 4 inches taller than Naruto, he had to his head to kiss Naruto. They Kissed for a long time and didn't break apart until... "EEEEEEEEEK!" Sasuke and Naruto looked over towards the source, Sakura.

"Why-you-Naruto-Sasuke-kissing!" Sakura was overwhelmed by the thought of Naruto and Sasuke going out and passed out onto the cold hard clinic floor. Sasuke and Naruto just looked at her, and then at each other. "Looks like the secret's out!" Naruto said, then he and Sasuke went back to kissing. (wow real sensitive)

Naruto and Sasuke found them selves at Ichiraku's Ramen in no time. "Hi! How about an order of ramen for Sasuke and I!" Naruto said taking a seat. "S-sure Naruto." Ichiraku stuttered remembering the other day when these to had started kissing inside his restaurant. Naruto leaned into Sasuke, and Sasuke stroked Naruto's unruly hair. "You know Sasuke, I only competed against you and seamed to almost hat you this whole time because, I loved you, ever since that day at the academy when Shikimaru pushed me into you." Naruto said, taking a relaxed breath. "It's been the same for me too, Naruto, ever since that day I've wanted to be with you, forever."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, and Sasuke looked down at Naruto, they drew closer, and closer, and slowly their lips touched with more feeling than before, with more passion they made out in plain sight for everyone to see. they continued to make out until Ichiraku got so grossed out he kicked the two out of his restaurant. Sasuke and Naruto were fine with that, they had been about to leave any way.

A few minutes after they were thrown out of Ichiraku's, Naruto and Sasuke found a bench and sat down. "Naruto, do you still have a crush on Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking down. "What!? how could you think that! I never liked her in the first place!" Naruto said in an outrage. Sasuke smiled and said, "Ok, I was just making sure." Sasuke put his arm around Naruto, and Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's waist. They leaned toward each other and started making out, and I mean like so ferociously making out that passerby's might think they were about to do 'it', the weren't.

Naruto grasped Sasuke's head so that he couldn't pull away. Sasuke did the same for Naruto. the made out for quite some time, making noises every so often. Did I mention they were doing this in plain site, on a bench, in the park! "Naruto! Sasuke!" Ino's sharp voice rang through the park. "Huh?" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time, breaking apart and breathing heavily. "Why are you two kissing!" Ino almost screamed. Sasuke looked at Naruto then said, "Well, isn't that what people who are going out do?" Ino looked as though the world had ended and did scream, "What!?" Naruto got up and walked over to Ino and said, "At least Sakura can't have have him now." Ino relaxed slightly at this but said, "But that also means I can't have him!"

Sasuke got up and walked over to Ino and said, "I was gay from the start, so I wouldn't have fallen for you any way, though I do admit, you had a much better chance then Sakura." Ino almost fainted, but still her knees crumpled underneath her. Naruto knelt down and said, we'll leave you to think. Then Sasuke and Naruto walked off, arm in arm.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to take our relationship to the next level?" Sasuke asked, nervous for the first time in a long time. "Well, it depends on what you mean." Naruto said.............Angst!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lied!!!!! There is going to be another chapter... well i don't know... e-mail me at if you want me to make a new chapter, or not.

please review! if you don't have an account get one, its free you don't have to write stories, but you can, please.. thanks.

I wrote this at 1 in the morning so don't criticize!


End file.
